The mentalist: Relations
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: Teresa and Patrick have a case where they go back to her hometown and bump into her dad who thinks she's been dead for over twenty years. Please review. I just made most of it up as i went along as i do with most of my stories. Contains swearing.
1. Married?

They arrived in the small town of Vacaville nearby to Teresa's hometown of Sacramento.

'The joys of being back. Wait in the car while I get a ticket'

She walked over to the meter and put in her money getting a ticket in return. She went back to the car to find Patrick stood.

'Do you have to disobey me?'

'Well it's hard to keep on track of everything you've told me…'

'I've only told you to stay in the car!'

'Ok I'll give you that, but still any other day you would've told me at least seven things before I even woke up!'

'Mm'

They locked up and went into the station.

'Hey, Agent Jane, and this is my consultant Patrick Jane…'

'You guys married or siblings?'

'Married'

'Ok. What can I help you with?'

'We need to speak to one; Ryan James'

'Try L and S…he works there now…'

'L and S? Shit!'

'Why?'

'Don't worry about it'

They walked across the road to L and S. they walked in.

'What can I help you with?'

'Mr Lisbon do you employ a man named Ryan James?'

'Yes but how do you know my name?'

'Agent Teresa Jane and my consultant Patrick Jane'

'You mean you guys are married? I've always loved the name Teresa…I had a daughter called that once…dead…never found her body…'

Teresa sighed.

'I'm sorry'

'You remind me of her'


	2. Secrets revealed

'We're here to see Ryan James. Is he here?'

'As a matter of fact no, he was supposed to be in a good half-hour ago. I didn't realise the time 'til you folks came in'

'Do you have an address for Mr James?'

'I'm afraid not, he wouldn't tell me, I didn't ask. It ain't compulsory you see'

'Ok, thank you. Call me when or if he shows up, please. Thank you, sir'

She passed a business card over and he shoved it in his pocket.

'Hey, where'd your friend go?'

'Patrick! Where are you? Sorry he does this. A lot. Patrick Jane, come here this instant, or I swear to God if you don't, I'm gonna shoot you!'

'That isn't a nice thing to say to your husband Teresa!'

'I may be your wife, but I'm also still your boss and I can still have you fired! God damn it!'

'Teresa! Stop with the language!'

'You can stop telling me what to do Patrick and get out here before I DO shoot you!'

'Fine! Christ! Bossy boots! Spoil my fun, why don't you'

She rolled her eyes.

'I apologise, sir'

She led Teresa out and they went to a cafe where they ordered lunch. They sat there in their silence for a good ten minutes.

'So how'd you know him?'

'What?'

'You know the store owner. How?'

She blanked him.

'Talk to me Teresa! And while we're on that topic, why did you say we were married? Wait a minute. The store owner; Mr Lisbon! You're his daughter. That's why you lied!'

'Please, Jane. I'm not in the mood'

'What happened?'

She sighed. She knew there was no way out and that she'd have to tell him eventually or he'd find out himself and make a show of it.

'I ran away. My parents chased after me. I ran into a building that was on fire. I ran out the back and just kept running. They thought I was dead. It was all over the news. I just...I...I don't know why I never told them I as alive. I guess it was just the fact I successfully got away and didn't want to go back. I don't know why after that'

'Why did you run away in the first place?'

'One of my friends. I was invited around one time. Her dad abused her. He found me and started beating me telling me I would never tell anyone or he'd kill me. She was the only friend I had. He killed her and no-one believed me when I told them that it was her father. They all thought he was really nice. Except, I knew. My parents started thinking there was something wrong with me. My brothers...After that day I never saw them. The photos on my desk came from the internet. Facebook no less. I just...I...'

'Teresa, it's ok'

She was silently crying now. He gave her a minute smile to comfort her.

'You should tell him'

'I can't! He'll hate me!'

'No he won't! Speak to him'

'Please Jane!'

'For me, Teresa! Please, just speak to him!'

'Ok'


End file.
